vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Neo (The Matrix)
|-|BOS= |-|EOS= Summary Neo (born Thomas A. Anderson) is a redpill rescued by Morpheus and the crew of the Nebuchadnezzar. He has a special destiny as "The One", who will save humanity, free them from the Matrix, and end the Machine War. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-B | At least 9-B, likely 9-A | 9-B, higher with Telekinesis | High 6-C Name: Thomas A. Anderson, Neo, The One Origin: The Matrix Gender: Male Age: Unknown, appears to be in his late 20s to early 30s. The Merovingian refers to him as "boy" in Reloaded. Classification: Human, Prime Program, Savior of Humanity Powers and Abilities: Highly skilled hacker and computer programmer | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master martial artist and weapon master, Telekinesis, Intangibility | As before, plus Flight, Minor Precognition, Limited Invulnerability, Healing, Can generate sonic booms, Resistance to Mind Manipulation/Data Manipulation (Resisted Smith overriding/rewriting his mind and digital body) | Telekinesis, Technopathy, Inner Sight (Enables him to see machines and programming) | All of the previous, plus Weather Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Reality Warping Attack Potency: Human level | Wall level (Fought on-par with Agent Smith) | At least Wall level+, likely Small Building level (Fought on-par with dozens of Smith clones simultaneously, and could easily defeat groups of Upgraded Agents. Shattered a door with his momentum) | Wall level (Shattered a human head in one blow, which would wield this much energy), higher with Telekinesis (Was able to stop 5 Sentinels mid flight) | Large Island level+ (Was able to blow away enough rain to generate this level of Kinetic energy in his battle with Smith) Speed: Normal Human | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions/combat speed (Fought on par with Agent Smith, who can casually bullet-time; repeatedly dodged incoming bullets from a Mark XIX Desert Eagle which can shoot bullets at 420 meters per second/mach 1.37; should be faster than Niobe and Ghost which dodged bullets from MP5s) | Supersonic+ (Flew to Morpheus and the Keymaker 500 miles away in Reloaded within the span of 15 minutes) | Normal Human with likely Superhuman reactions/combat speed | Massively Hypersonic+ (Punched at speeds exceeding lightning) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Superhuman | Class 5 physically (Was able to launch dozens of Smiths into the air. Casually uprooted a pole embedded into concrete) At least Class 25 with Telekinesis (Should be at least as strong as in real life, if not stronger) | Superhuman, Class 25 with Telekinesis (Stopped 5 Sentinels flying at him with such force) | At least Class 5 physically, likely far higher, At least Class 25 with Telekinesis, likely Far Higher Striking Strength: Human Class | Wall Class | At least Wall Class+, likely Small Building Class | ' Wall Class' | Large Island Class+ Durability: Human level | Wall level (Withstood a brutal beating from Agent Smith during their battle in the subway) | At least Wall level+, likely Small Building level (Took dozens of hits from various Smith clones, parried a Vamp's sword swing with his bare hand) | Wall level (A high-voltage current of electricity only managed to burn his eyes out) | Large Island level+ (Tanked hits from a full-power Smith) Stamina: Average Human | Very high (Was able to fight off Agent Smith for an extended period of time and fight through multiple broken bones) | Peak Human (He fought an intense battle with an army of Smith clones. Though it should be noted that upon exiting the Matrix after his fight in Reloaded, he appeared visibly tired) | High | Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with weaponry, varies from several meters to hundreds of meters with firearms, up to thousands of meters with shockwaves, several dozens of kilometers with telekinesis and reality warping Standard Equipment: None notable outside of the Matrix, though while within the Matrix the equipment he carries varies depending on his surroundings. Some of the notable weapons he has displayed skill with in the past are 92FS Beretta pistols, Yyugoslav Model 61 Skorpion machine pistols, M16 assault rifles, metal tetherball poles wielded as staves, sai, and European longswords. Intelligence: Gifted, particularly in regards to combat techniques and computers. He additionally has some precognitive ability in the Matrix due to his ability to read the system's code. Weaknesses: Is an ordinary human, and still suspect to human frailties. | None notable. | None notable. | Is blind. | None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Internal Combustion: Neo only uses this once, at the end of the first film when he awakens as The One. Neo phases his body inside of an opponent and shatters it to pieces by overwriting the body's code. This backfired against Neo, however, as shown when Smith went from being an Agent of the system to becoming a virus that has powers similar to Neo's own. Bypasses conventional durability. Key: The Real World (Beginning of Series) | Inside The Matrix (Matrix) | Inside The Matrix (Matrix Reloaded) | The Real World (Powers Awakened) | Inside The Matrix (Matrix Revolutions/End of Series) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: GLaDOS (Portal) GLaDOS' Profile (9-B forms were used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Matrix Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Hackers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Technopaths Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sai Users Category:Staff Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Healers Category:Sound Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Explosion Users Category:Technology Users Category:Blind Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Messiah Characters Category:Cyberpunk Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6